


Friends (with Benefits)

by hchollym



Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking, Dubious Consent due to Alcohol, Explicit Language, Infidelity, M/M, Robert's Not A Good Fiance, Sexual Content, Smut, bottom!Brandon, probably out of character, self-indulgent story, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Robert is fairly certain that sleeping with his betrothed’s brother is not the correct response to the situation. But he's going to do it anyway.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Brandon Stark
Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Friends (with Benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Rhaegar names Lyanna the Queen of Love and Beauty. All the characters are aged-up though, so everyone is an adult. It's told from Robert's perspective.
> 
> This is another ficlet that is purely self-indulgent and probably very out-of-character, so please read the tags & don't read if that bothers you.
> 
> I also have quite a few follow-up ficlets to post to this series, because I have a strange soft-spot for this pairing, and there's literally 0 stories about them. The next one is from Brandon's perspective.

In hindsight, Robert can admit that this is probably not the best way to handle the situation. Sure, he's upset that Rhaegar named _his_ betrothed the Queen of Love and Beauty. And yes, he hates the way Lyanna was flirting with the Prince afterwards and looking at him in awe. However, Robert is fairly certain that the correct response to all of that would _not_ be to sleep with his betrothed’s brother. 

It started out innocently enough (or as innocent as anything is where Robert is concerned). Brandon was just as angry about Rhaegar's actions as Robert was, so the two decided to start drinking; it seemed like a better idea than attacking the crowned prince and getting arrested. It was nice to have an ally in the eldest Stark son, and it helped to have someone to complain to that didn't try to talk Robert down from his fury; Brandon understood it very well, and he didn't judge Robert's spiteful comments. All in all, it was going well. Then, somehow (Robert is fairly certain the ale is to blame), they ended up where they are now: with Robert pounding into Brandon from behind. 

It was unexpected, but Robert can't deny that he's enjoying it. There's no better way to blow off steam than a nice, hard fucking, and Brandon is surprisingly responsive. He's moaning and grunting while Robert fucks him like a dog, hips snapping so hard and fast that Brandon's body is being pushed up the bed with each thrust as the headboard bangs against the wall. Robert's balls are slapping against his ass obscenely, and Brandon's hands are fisted in the bed linens, his head hanging down as he scrunches his eyes closed. Brandon's hole is tighter than any woman's cunt that Robert has ever had, and he feels a bit light-headed from the sensation. Brandon's cock is hard and throbbing, left untouched, but a stream of fluid keeps spilling out of the tip and onto the bed below him, positively soaking the sheets. 

"Seven hells, you're as wet as any bitch I've ever fucked," Robert breathes out in amusement, and Brandon growls, pushing back against him roughly in retaliation. Robert only laughs, gripping Brandon's hips tighter. He fucks Brandon with abandon, and the other man groans loudly, no longer able to hold himself up with his shaking arms so the top of his body falls forward onto the bed. Brandon turns his head sideways to be able to breathe, and Robert can see him panting. The noises he's making are some of the hottest ones that Robert has ever heard, and he feels frenzied with need. He keeps pounding against the same place inside Brandon that has the other man crying out, and Brandon's body shudders violently in the most delicious way. It's intoxicating.

Robert continues thrusting, his balls riding up, and he knows he's close. He puts an arm under Brandon's chest, pulling him up so that his back is flush against Robert's chest. Robert snaps his hips forward, pushing deeper into the other man at this new angle, and Brandon groans, gripping Robert's arm almost painfully. He lets his head fall to the side, exposing his neck, and Robert can't help himself; he leans down towards to tantalizing skin and bites, _hard_. Brandon gasps, hips bucking forward as his cock spurts out thick ropes of his seed, his body shaking as the waves of pleasure roll through him. Brandon's hole convulses around Robert's member, and Robert groans, low and loud, before finishing inside the other man. 

Their muscles feel tired and overused, and they both fall forward onto the bed. Robert slides his cock out and moves to lay beside Brandon as they both turn onto their backs. Their heavy breathing is the only sound that can be heard in the quiet room as they both stare at the ceiling, suddenly feeling the awkward reality crash around them. Brandon glances at him but quickly looks away, frowning. Robert is slightly offended by that, but before he can say anything, Brandon suddenly rolls off the bed, wincing, and starts dressing. Robert watches him, wondering if he's supposed to say something. But what do you say to your betrothed’s brother that you just fucked? _Thank you_? For some reason, he doesn't think that would go over well.

Brandon doesn't even look at him as he leaves, and Robert feels oddly disappointed. He tries to shrug it off and remind himself that it doesn't matter. Soon enough, he'll be married to Lyanna. He just hopes she's as good of a fuck as her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
